


Behind the Scenes: Secrets

by shayasar



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas weekend in a cottage in the Welsh countryside... With accompanying manip (NSFW!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nordsternchen77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nordsternchen77).



> This was a Christmas present for Nordsternchen :)
> 
> I'm pretty sure the characterization is completely off, cause I don't really know the boys, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)

The room was tinted in a faint yellow glow coming from the early sun that peeked through a small gap in the curtains. Everything was still quiet this early in the morning. The sun rays gently touched the two men lying in the bed, bodies closely entangled. As the day followed its usual path, the sun did as well, her rays slowly creeping up from the waist region over naked chests until they tickled the nose of one of the sleepers.

Bradley pulled a face and turned his head away, burying it between the pillow and the mop of dark brown hair covering the head of his lover. But the sun had now found a way to wake the sleepy man and send her curious rays further up Bradley's face. The rays wiggled their way through Colin's dark strands until they reached and finally pried Bradley's eyes open. Blue eyes blinked into the sunlight, momentarily confused as to where he was, but then a smile blossomed on Bradley's face and he stretched his legs, while turning his face full into the beaming sun, letting her rays caress his skin.

After a moment of silence, Bradley turned back to Colin, pulling him closer to his chest and pressed a kiss to a warm cheek. It took a moment for the younger man to drag his consciousness away from the world of dreams and Bradley chuckled quietly, rubbing his hand gently in circles over Colin's belly. Propping himself up on one elbow, Bradley looked down to watch the morning struggle between sleep and waking up play out on Colin's face.

It took a few minutes before the slim body next to him stretched and sleepy eyelids fluttered open, revealing blue eyes blinking into the morning sun.

"Good morning," Bradley whispered and chuckled when Colin blinked confused.

It took Colin's brain a few more seconds to catch up with the rest of his body, but when it did, it registered where he was and a smile split his face. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" Bradley asked before pressing a soft kiss to Colin's lips.

"Yeah, you?"

"You betcha." Pressing another kiss to Colin's lips, he rolled out of the bed and stepped to the window, pulling the curtains aside in a grand gesture. The floor-to-ceiling-windows gave view of the snow-covered countryside stretching out around their cottage. Bathing in the hungry sunlight, Bradley closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth and the faint hint of a far away summer tickling his skin. The sun rays dyed his body in a bronze glow, his blond hair taking on the shining quality of gold.

"You're such a tease," Colin laughed.

Turning around with a grin, Bradley stemmed his hands on his hips, presenting himself in all his naked glory. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, showing your body off in the sunlight was simply a coincidence brought on by opening the curtains."

"Exactly!" 

"Brat."

"That's Bradley, if you don't mind." Still grinning like mad, Bradley revelled in the banter and laughed at the exasperated sigh Colin accepted his defeat with. For now. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively Bradley added: "What do you say, we take a shower and you can make it up to me?"

"Make it up to you?" Colin spluttered indignantly then rolled his eyes at Bradley's winning smile. "Whatever your highness wishes." He let himself be hauled from the bed by an overenthusiastic Bradley and couldn't hide his laughter, when the other man pulled him into the adjoining bathroom.

"I promise, I'll pay you back tenfold," Bradley whispered conspiratorially while he pushed Colin into the shower stall. "Would you start the shower, please?" With that he disappeared shortly into the bedroom only to reappear with a wicked grin on his face and a camera in his hands. Holding up the camera, he wiggled his eyebrows again. "What'd you say?"

Colin looked at him disbelievingly for a moment, the water from the shower cascading over his shoulders then he shook his head. "You are a kinky bastard!"

"And you like it. So what'd you reckon? Shall we make an educational movie for the grand kids?"

"If you show this to anybody, you'll be dead and no one will ever find your body," Colin threatened while pointing his finger at a still grinning Bradley, who didn't seem to be very impressed by the threat.

"Pinkie-swear," Bradley said and held out his left hand, pinkie finger stretched out.

Taking the finger with his own, Colin mock-growled at Bradley. "Remember my words. And now get in here, I feel lonely."

Not one needing to hear an order twice, Bradley quickly set up the camera, hit record and then joined Colin in the shower. The warm water immediately created a comforting coat around the both of them. 

Starting with a languid kiss, they let their hands travel over water-slick skin until Colin pressed forward and pushed Bradley flush against the tiled wall. Nibbling along the strong jaw line, Colin took his time, using his tongue to explore every inch of skin. He wandered slowly down the neck, sucking at the point were shoulder and neck meet. Biting the skin gently and sucking it into his mouth, he soothed it with his tongue and repeated the process, slowly making a love bite for Bradley to remember their weekend alone in the Welsh countryside by.

He then hungrily licked along the other man's neck, lapping up the water that was trickling down, playing his tongue over Bradley's Adam's apple before dipping it in the hollow of his throat.

Bradley tried to follow the path of Colin's tongue, but the sensations started to overwhelm him. At first, he had kept eye contact with the camera, but now all he could do was lock his knees to remain standing upright, while stroking aimlessly over Colin's skin. 

Another wave of pleasure and pain rolled through him, when Colin sucked his right nipple into his mouth and worried it slightly with his teeth. Bradley couldn't suppress the moan or the shudder that ran through his body. Colin's hands were all over him, stroking his belly, his sides, his thighs, but never even got close to his straining cock, that stood ramrod straight between them, yearning for attention.

The younger man then stood up straight again and captured Bradley’s lips in a breathtaking kiss, their bodies pressed flush together, hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Colin was the one who ended the kiss, looking deep into Bradley’s eyes he sank slowly to his knees, dragging his hands seductively over Bradley’s over heated flesh.

Bradley groaned, he couldn’t think of anything more erotic than a lover sinking to his knees in front of him. Never breaking eye contact, he put one hand on Colin’s head, tangling his fingers in the wet strands.

Smiling up at Bradley, Colin sucked the tip of his lover’s cock into his mouth and released it again with a pornographic pop before licking along the underside of the swollen prick.

Moaning loudly, Bradley tightened his grip in Colin’s hair, his other hand searching desperately for something to hold on to, when Colin suddenly took his cock into his mouth and deep-throated him in one move. Crying out, Bradley’s head fell back and hit the wall with a thud. He groaned loudly when Colin’s talented tongue pressed against his dick while he bobbed his head back and forth, deep-throating him again and again. Everything around him blackened out, only the wet heat around his prick was important.

Pressing down on the base of Bradley’s cock, Colin staved off his lover’s orgasm, forcing him to feel the pleasure rising up in his balls, but denying him the release.

“Colin, please.” Now panting Bradley shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body. Heat was pooling in his balls, but he couldn’t come.

Colin smiled around the cock in his mouth and looked up into the flushed face of his lover. Bradley was trembling now, the strain of keeping himself upright was taking its toll. Releasing Bradley’s cock almost completely from his mouth, he pushed the tip of his tongue in the slit, enjoying the scream that evicted from Bradley. He then changed his position slightly, putting his arm around his lover’s leg to give him some support and let go of Bradley’s cock.

Teasing the slit of Bradley’s prick again with his tongue, Colin brought his free hand around to Bradley’s ass and while suddenly deep-throating him again, Colin pushed his finger into his lover’s ass, unerringly hitting the prostate.

Overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught, Bradley’s orgasm exploded with a scream. 

Massaging Bradley’s prostate Colin milked and sucked his lover dry until Bradley slid down the wall in a boneless, shuddering heap. Colin manoeuvred them until he could pull the other man flush to his chest. Encircling his lover with one arm, he continued stroking his lover’s now soft cock, knowing the stimulation would keep him longer in the post orgasm haze.

It took a few minutes for Bradley to open his eyes again, waves of pleasure still running through his body every now and then. His head lolled on Colin’s shoulder seeking out his lover’s mouth for a sloppy kiss. Shuddering when Colin’s finger brushed over the tip of his over-sensitive cock, he raised a trembling arm and caught Colin’s hand in his.

“Please, enough.” Sinking back against Colin’s chest, he pulled his lover’s hand up and pressed a kiss to his palm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Colin whispered and hugged Bradley closer.

“Though, I think you broke me.”

Chuckling, Colin patted Bradley’s belly. “I’m sure you’ll recover. You have a promise to keep.”

They let the warm water wash over them a few minutes longer before Bradley managed to drag his boneless body from the floor. Shutting the shower off, he pulled Colin to his feet and gently pushed him out of the shower stall.

“Towel off and lay down on the bed, will you? I’ll be with you in a second.” Pressing a quick kiss to Colin’s lips, he watched his lover leave the bathroom, rubbing the towel over his wet body.

Turning to their toilet bags, he pulled a tube of lube from it and a toy he had bought especially for their Christmas weekend. Hiding it behind his back, he strolled into the bedroom, smiling when he saw Colin sprawled out on the bed.

The younger man wiggled suggestively with his eyebrows and gave his cock a firm stroke.

“If I remember correctly, you have a debt to pay.”

Smiling down at his lover, Bradley smiled even more. “Don’t worry. You will like the payment.” Kneeling down between Colin’s outstretched legs, Bradley put his supplies to the side and pushed the other man’s legs up. Before Colin could even realize what he was planning, Bradley had buried his face in Colin’s crotch and attacked his lover’s hole with his tongue.

Not expecting this, Colin yelped and almost jumped from the bed. A shudder ran through his body, when he felt a hot tongue delving into his ass. Trying to give Bradley better access, he pulled his legs to his chest, glad he had something to hold on to now.

Bradley’s earlier enthusiasm had come back full force. Forming his tongue to a point, he pushed it inside Colin, revelling in the shudders he could feel running through his lover’s body.

Reaching with his hand blindly for the tube of lube, he found it between the rumpled covers and popped the lid open. He pulled back and set back on his heels, grinning at his lover and licking obscenely over his lips. Squeezing a fair amount of lube on his fingers, he didn’t wait for Colin to adjust to the new setting, but pushed a finger into the relaxed ring of muscles.

Colin cried out, when Bradley’s finger hit his prostate. Digging his fingers into his thighs, he pulled his legs even further up, giving his lover as much access as possible. He was rewarded with a second finger, before Bradley gently started to fingerfuck him. The older man took his time, thrusting his fingers into the hot channel, only barely stroking Colin’s prostate now.

It didn’t take long before Colin was panting and babbling incoherently. He was so close and Bradley hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

Seeing how close his lover was, Bradley pulled his fingers out and coated the dildo, he had bought, in lube. He waited a moment until Colin realized that he wasn’t being touched anymore. When confused blue eyes sought him out, Bradley grinned and wiggled the dildo in the air.

Colin had gathered just about enough brain cells to comment on the dildo, when the rubber was pressed into him and effortlessly met his prostate. The dildo, being larger than Bradley’s fingers had been, filled him up completely, applying a constant pressure against his sweet spot and Colin saw stars. 

Bradley saw the blue eyes roll back into Colin’s head and knew he had hit the right spot. Giving a satisfied grin, he bend down and took Colin’s cock into his mouth, sucking him in beyond his gagging point, while simultaneously pulling the dildo out and pushing it back in.

Crying out, Colin’s arms flew up to the headboard, his legs falling open. Grabbing the headboard, Colin used it to keep himself grounded, while the onslaught continued. He was on fire and the dildo in his ass send wave after wave of pleasure through his body. His orgasm built up and he felt it rushing on. 

Knowing that Colin was close, Bradley pulled the dildo out almost all the way and then pushed it in, while sucking his lover’s cock deep into his mouth. That was all it took for Colin to explode into his mouth, his back arching off the bed, a scream leaving his lips.

Bradley swallowed every last drop, slowly thrusting the dildo in and out until Colin collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and his body was trembling. Releasing his lover’s cock from his mouth, he gently pulled the dildo out and tossed it to the side. Looking up at the younger man, he could see his flushed face, eyes closed. 

Colin’s chest was heaving up and down, but the rest of his body wasn’t moving. Crawling up the bed, Bradley lay down beside his lover and pulled him into his arms. Gently carding his fingers through Colin’s sweaty strands, he waited for the younger man to regain his equilibrium. 

“I should let you pay more often,” finally a mumbling voice could be heard.

Bradley chuckled and pressed a kiss into the mop of hair. “I told you I would pay you back tenfold.”

“And you’re a man of your word. A true knight of Camelot.”

“Har-har. I thought we agreed to leave the knight and the warlock on set.”

Wiggling into a better position with his head now properly on Bradley’s chest, Colin sighed contently. “You’re right. But it was just too good to pass over.”

“I’ll forgive you.” Closing his eyes, Bradley let his fingers lazily glide over Colin’s back, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

The sun had continued her way over the blue sky; her rays reflecting on the white snow, letting it sparkle.

For a while there was only the slow breathing of the two men to be heard, or the occasional rustle when one of them moved, then a voice cut through the silence.

“If you forget to take the tape out of the camera before returning it to the producers, the fans will get some very unusual ‘Behind the Scenes: Secrets’ stuff…”

FIN**


End file.
